Patrick Gibson
Patrick Gibson was Human male Starfleet officer who lived during the late 24th century. He served aboard the during the 2370s, where he was assigned to security while stranded in the Delta Quadrant. In 2375, he was part of the security detail which tried to stop Seven of Nine while she was possessed by the Klingon son of K'Vok. Upon arriving he brought another security officer to sickbay. ( ) Together with Ayala, he escorted The Doctor to sickbay. ( ) He was working on the bridge when the crew assisted the Varro in repairing their damaged warp core. ( ) A biomimetic copy of Gibson attended the wedding ceremony of B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris in the mess hall aboard the Silver Blood Voyager. Later, he was among the crewmembers in the mess hall who listened to Captain Janeway's speech. ( ) He was part of the security team which welcomed the Hazari aboard Voyager, while wielding a phaser rifle. Later, he stood guard in the briefing room when Captain Janeway discussed the situation with the Hazari bounty hunter Y'Sek. ( ) He was one of the spectators of the ping pong tournament in the mess hall and witnessed how a temporal duplicate of Seven of Nine hunted down Captain Braxton. ( ) While Voyager docked at the Markonian outpost in 2376, he visited the mess hall when Seven of Nine's former drones talked telepathically about their plan. ( ) He was part of a daydream experienced by The Doctor in which he listened to the musical gift of The Doctor. Later, he was present in the mess hall when The Doctor received his Starfleet Medal of Commendation. ( ) Promoted to the rank of an ensign, he guarded Tash into engineering during his visit aboard Voyager. ( ) He passed Captain Janeway and The Doctor in a corridor when the two talked about the holodeck program of "Fair Haven". ( ) He was later walking with , when Michael Sullivan, who was wearing The Doctor's mobile emitter to visit the Voyager, spotted them in the corridor, stating that recognized them as cousins who worked on the wharf, and visited his pub every Saturday night for the rings tournament. Janeway then explained that Sullivan "will find a lot of familiar faces on ''Voyager." ( ) He was working in engineering to repair the damaged system failures. ( ) Later that year, Gibson and McMinn were damaged by an electromagnetic surge created by an electromagnetic lifeform occupying ''Voyager when they tried to vent toxic gas from Deck 7. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** Background information This recurring security officer was played by background actor Marvin De Baca. Patrick Gibson was identified by name in "Spirit Folk". It is assumed that like all of the other members of the Voyager crew who used their real names while visiting Fair Haven, that "Patrick Gibson", too, was the real name of this crewmember. According to the episode's script, he and Frank were identified as "two N.D. CREWMEN," further stating that "The crewmen react to Michael's presence, unsure how to respond." This observation is further reinforced by the fact that a crewman named "Gibson" was also later referenced in "The Haunting of Deck Twelve", confirming that there was indeed someone with that name serving aboard Voyager. de:Patrick Gibson de: Gibson (Crewman) Category:Aliases Category:Humans Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet operations personnel